Powerful
by November301996
Summary: There are  vampires are in this story. A love triangle eventually... Who will win : Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**The Voulturi**

**Chapt 1**

There was this girl, her mothers' sister and she live with her and Deddi was a lovely women. You couldn't say the same for her daughters. The girl had talent. She could really dance and write. She had to cousins that were horrible to her. She had some friends.

There was also this guy who was very famous. He was coming to her school to be 'normal' and his ex-girlfriend went to school there too. She and her friend Valerie are very pretty but they are very shy. She did very well in school.

"Hey Val" She had pulled up to the front of the house that she lived in with her family. She got in the car.

"Did you hear? JB is coming to our school!"

"It doesn't matter to me. He'll just ignore me like every other guy in the world."

She was driving a Volvo. She started driving. I was wearing my usual. Jeans, boots and a t- shirt. We went in. Everyone was at the door waiting for him. They were such idiots. Not that I didn't like him it was stupid.

"Come on before we get trampled over" Val said. We were such tom boys but who the hell cares. I went to my locker and I heard screaming. I jumped. I hated loud and sudden noises. He had arrived. Why where they making such a big deal obviously he did not want that. If he wanted to be famous, why couldn't he do it somewhere else?

"So can you help me with geometry tonight?" I was putting in my combo.

"Well I guess. I have to go to dance though. I'll be back by six. How about your house at 6:30."

"Okay. Did you already finish it?" I started to take stuff out and put stuff back.

"Yes" I closed my locker. I wasn't looking and I walked into someone. Oh my god it was Jake. I knocked all my and his stuff to the ground.

"Ow. I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I kneel down to pick our stuff up.

"It's okay" I pick up his and gave him his books.

"Here. Bye" I walked away pulling Val with me. She was in a daze.

"Come on. We're going to be late" She ran with me to class we got there two seconds early. We sat down in our usual seats. I got my stuff out of my bag. After our morning classes we sat at our usual table with Angela, Torie, Val, Alexis, the other Torie Alex and me.

"Hey. We have to do our project on..." Ang said. I cut her off.

"I already finished my part I just need you to edit it and do the drawing." She was a really good at drawing.

"So have you had any acceptances yet?"

"Yeah. I want to go to Yale but I haven't gotten any word yet."

"Have you got any full scholarships?"

"Yeah a few."

"Come on your giving me nothing here."

"Um. Full scholarships for Harvard and Princeton"

"You could go ivy league. You're not excited. Why not?"

"I'm just going to miss you guys so much."

"We'll keep in touch."

"But I'll still miss you. But I am going to miss Deddi but I sure as hell am not going to miss Rose and Rochelle. But we can't have it all. I they were nice until they became cheerleaders." We laughed. I put my hair into a pony tail.

"Why didn't you try out to be a cheerleader?"

"I just didn't want to. I have no interest in wearing short skirts and jumping up and down. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against them but it's just not me."

"What ever you say."

"How's Taylor?" Taylor was my ex-boyfriend but we were really good friends now.

"He's good he says he just made the football team and he is doing okay in school." The bell rang and I had PE next. I grabbed Alexis and Ang and we left. I waved.

I got changed into my sneakers and my PE uniform. He was in my class. We were doing the rope too. We had to climb to the top. She would call names and you would try to get as far as possible. She started calling names. I was waiting and the she called my name. I had not shown a very high level of fitness until 2 years ago which was the last time we did this. Some of the boys where laughing. I got up to the rope chalked up and climbed. I pulled myself up. The laughs turned into in gasps as climbed higher and higher next thing I knew I was at the top. Which no one else had done. I climbed down. I sat back down I had barely broke a sweat. All my friends could get to the top too. We all vowed to get fit after that incident..

"We showed then huh." I gave them each high fives.

"Yeah" We got dressed and I waited for Val at the car. The masquerade party as 3 nights away. I wasn't planning on going. Val arrived and drove me to dance class. I heard Mr. Brandon coming. JB was there. He smile at me I blushed. There were only 4 girls in the class it was a huge studio. We stood at the wall.

"Okay so this is my friend Jake. He is going to be teaching today's lesson. But lets get warmed up first." We all sat on the floor. We went into straddles with our arms forward. When we were done he sat down.

"Every one get a hat." We all went to go get a hat and we put them on and he started dancing. We all copied. He had a whole dance.

"Okay now put your own spin on it. Okay let's see what you have so far. Who wants to go first?" Torie put her hand up. She did hers and we clapped I was last. I did mine. Mine was different then the others.

"Very good. Okay thanks. Jake it was a pleasure having you." He left and I went to get changed then left for Val's house. We finished our homework in like ten minutes.

"So do you wanna go dress shopping tomorrow?"

"I do not want to go. Remember what happened last time. We were just sitting around."

"Come on it'll be fun."

"Okay but one thing. You have to promise that if I have to wear heals and a dress you do too."

"Fine"

**The next day in town at dress store**.

"I like this one." It was a dress that went to the floor it was electric blue.

"Try it on." It fit perfect. It hugged my body until the hips and then it went out. It was.

The next day after school. I was at Val's getting ready but I had to be home at 12:00 because that was my curfew which sucked but whatever. I was dressed and so was Angela, Torie, Val, Alexis, and the other Torie. So we're on our way taking Val's Volvo. We were there in 10 minutes.

We walked in. I was wearing a mask like we were supposed to. I sat down. Then ten minutes later I was thirsty. I went to get some punch. I got up. and walked over to the get a drink. I got a cup then poured some punch in it. I walked over to my friends I realized that both Tories had been asked to dance. I looked down and someone came up to us.

"Do want to dance?"

"Um. I guess. One sec." I went over to the DJ and asked him to play a specific song.

It was JB. The song I requested was for ballroom dancing. We danced like I dance the waltz everyone was staring.

"So what is your name?"

"That would defeat the purpose of the mask."

"But I have seen you before haven't I?"

"Well I do know who you are. But I guess you have met me before."

"Who am I then?"

"Jake. It's obvious. You would have to be exceptionally unobservant to not notice."

"So why don't you tell me who you are?"

"Okay if you remember where the 3 places we have seen each other before I'll give you 5 guesses." Yes that would do.

"Okay I have seen you at school before."

"Well that is obvious. Be more specific."

"Okay my first day I bumped into you in the hall way."

"I am not going to answer until you guess all three. You have to get them all right or I'm not saying."

"Okay at cheerleading practice and um in my geography class."

"Nope. That's one."

"In my gym class in the cafeteria I sat next to you and I saw you in my history class."

"Nope that's 2."

"How about in my Spanish class, in Gym and my Geography class?"

"Nope that's 3."

"Okay. In my algebra class, in chemistry, and I bumped into you on your first day?" I shook my head.

"Nope"

"I have seen you at the dance thing for Mr. Brandon, I have seen you in gym and I bumped into you at on my first day at your locker." We kept dancing.

"Oh my god is that the time I have to go." It was 11:30 I ran over to the D.J.

"Can I have my Ipod back?" He was taking a long time.

"Any day now." He was fumbling with the cords. Then he finally got it and he gave me the Ipod. I then ran into a girl. I dropped my Ipod damn. I sprinted to the car it was 11:50 I got home right on time.

"I'm sorry Deddi and I'm late."

"It's okay come have dinner and you can wait till the morning to do the chores." I went in eat dinner. Then took a shower and went to bed. I woke up the next morning and I did all my chores then changed into my usual clothes. Val pulled up.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing." I got in and were at school in two minutes. I got out I went to my locker and I walked to my bio class. Then I hear...

"Well if you were at the dance last night and you were dancing with Janey then I have your ipod. I'll give it to you if you name the 3 most played songs." Then I heard everyone in the class get really excited. By the end of class everyone was talking about the mystery girl. I waked past a table and there were like 70 girls lined up for Jake. I knew that if I told him he would be disappointed so I would never tell him. I walked with Val and Bella to the parking lot. I was looking at the work that she did. I bumped into someone. I fell over. I blushed bright red.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz." I grabbed everything off the ground. I looked up it was Jake Lancaster. **(He's a different Jake)**

"It's okay. " He smiled .I looked away.

"Here. I made sure they were in the order. I hit them on my knee."

"Thanks."

"I'm.." I cut him off.

"Your Jake. I have known you since kindergarten." I walked away. He was still smiling at me. I walked away with Val. Torie walked to her car. He was such a fucking ass.

"I think he likes you."

"He's asshole. Remember he used to tease Lilly because of her braces." She dropped it. I got to the car and got in.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"Tell Jake it's you."

"No. He'll be disappointed if he knew it's was me."

"I don't think so. Do you think he'll figure it out?"

"I hope not."

"Come on" We got in. She drove me to practice.

"Thanks for the ride." I got out. I went in and prayed that he would not be here this time.

"Hello girls guess who is here?" It was a rectorial question so I didn't answer.

We did the lesson he seemed too distracted to noise any of us. I had cleaned up my routine. Since last time. He looked impressed. One part of me was glad than he hasn't figured it out and the other is upset that he doesn't remember. I was about to leave. He stopped me.

"You and your friends where talking to her who is she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know the girl I danced with at the masquerade party."

"I can't say. Bye." I walked away swiftly. The I broke into a run. I was there in two minutes. I went to my room. I did my home work then I practiced my routine.

"Bella"

"Yes."

"Can you make dinner? Jake is coming over to discuss some business."

"Of course."

"Well. Whatever it is. I bet it will be delicious." I went down to the kitchen. I was making lamb and rice with a cream sauce. I started cooking. I loved to cook I just put the lamb in the oven and I was making apple pie for dessert. I made some salad for me. I was a vegetarian.

"Deddi would you like apple pie?"

"That is fine." I had already made the dough this morning so I just finish making the pie. I sat in the kitchen leaving the rolled out crust on the counter. I just got a text.

_Tell him. -Ali_

_I can't Ale_

_Why not? - Ali_

_I just don't want to Ali._

_Whatever. Whatcha doing?_

_I'm making dinner for the family and JB._

_He's coming over? You should tell him. I looked in the oven. The lamb was finished. I got it out and put it in the warmer to keep from getting cold. _

_No. Now stop nagging me. Whatcha ya doing Ali?_

_I'm on Facebook. Talking to Val. -Ali_

_Oh really how is she_. The pie was done. I heard the door bell ring I was presentable. I went to get it. Deddi was in the back room. I told her they were here. I went back to the door and opened it.

"They are here." She got the twins. While I answered the door.

"Hello come on in." It was JB and a woman, a man and his agent.

"You can sit down if you like." I went into the kitchen to get dinner ready. I set the table. I sat down in the living room waiting for Rose and Rochelle. They descended the stairs and so did Deddi.

They all follow into the living room. I went to the kitchen. I got the food and set it out on the table. I sat down. I did not speak.

"So you have 3 daughters?"

"No. This is my niece."

"How did she end up here?"

"I lost my mother and my father and she took me in." I told them. I was eternally grateful for this fact.

"Who cooked?"

"I did" I said

"It's delicious" I nodded. I knew how to cook because that's what I like to watch on T.V.

"Thank you" Then they started to talk business. They were all finished. I stood and I got each plate brought them to the kitchen. I got the pie and put a slice on each plate. I brought two at a time to the table. Then I sat down. I started eating my pie. Every one else did the same. They continue talking. I zoned out. I sat there thinking about my applications for college. I then I realized everyone was finished. I got up and took in all the plates and forks into the kitchen. Then I went to sit in the living room waiting impatiently for the dinner thing to be over. I wanted to finish my homework. I was going through things in my head. When I heard...

"What's your name?" I put my eyes back into focus and looked from where the sound was coming from. It was Jake.

"Bella"

"So I go to school with you huh?"

"Yup"

"So. Why won't you tell me who it was?"

"I promised her I wouldn't." That was true.

"Oh" I looked away. He probably lost his interest by now. Then I went back to my thought. I had the money from my parents to pay for my dorm and books and to keep me afloat till I got a job. I didn't need any loans. I also had my parents life insurance money. I also had the money they left me. I looked around. They were saying there goodbyes. I did the same.

"It was nice meeting you all." I shook each of there hands and they left. I went to my room. I did my homework then went to bed. I woke up the next morning it was Friday. I was in a good mood. I got dressed. I went downstairs. Made breakfast and had a apple. Then I pulled out my computer and started writing. I was writing I looked at the time. It was time to leave. I put my computer away. I went out the front door. Val was just getting there.

We get to school. I went to my locker.

"Hey have you got any more acceptances yet?" I heard Torie say.

"No the last of them should come coming tomorrow."

"Oh miss smarty pants how's the essay on the history of Japan?"

"Finished why?"

"It's due in two weeks."

"I was working on it last night."

"Oh really" I nodded.

"You'll never guess who was at our house last night."

"Who?"

"Jake. He was having this dinner thing with Deddi. I was mostly zoned out the whole time. You know how I am, don't really pay attention. Then it takes me a few minutes to focus again."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Kind of I.." Jake was walking passed. We all giggled. He looked over at us and he fell over. I got up. I gave him a hand. He took it.

"Are you okay?" He got up. I picked his stuff up off the ground. I gave it to him.

"Yup" He looked embarrassed.

"It's okay I fall over like at least once a day." He smiled.

"Bye" I walked away. I sat back down.

"I think he likes you."

"No he does not. Anyway he likes the 'mystery girl'."

"But you are the mystery girl." She whispered in my ear.

"He doesn't know that. Come on." I got up Alexis and Ang. We left for chemistry.

"Class today we will be working on the attraction between female and male. So I have a sheet with your partner. Each group give a presentation. I expect it in by Tuesday." He called out names. I had Jake. He said to start planning.

"Do you want me to do all the work or would you like to help?" I was used to having slackers.

"I'll help" I explained my idea to him.

" … What do you think?"

"That's a good idea."

"Okay. I'll write half and you write half. Send me an outline of what you'll write about so we don't have the same thing okay. Then you'll check mine and I'll check yours. I'll put it together and work into a presentation." He nodded. I got my computer out and start my research. By the end of class. I had finished my research and my outline. I sent it to him. I put my computer away. I went to lunch. I got some salad.

"Hey."

"How's you project coming along"

"Good. Well my half is. I just hope he is not a slacker I hate working last minute. But I could do the whole thing and then I can add his to it when it's finished" I smiled.

"You need to have some fun. Are you going to the twins birthday party? Yours is 4 days later."

"I'll be spending the whole day cooking. I just have this whole thing. I have to get good grade because I need a full scholarship."

"Okay we'll have a fun sleep over my house your birthday."

"I have to ask Deddi first."

"Okay. We'll have lot of fun. The twins birthday is tomorrow right?"

"Yeah but I have to do my paper. I guess I'll have it done by tonight. If I really

focus. Can you come over and help. I know it's a lot to ask but I don't think I'll be able to finish."

"Yeah I'm in." Val said

"I'm in" Torie said

"I'm in " Alexis chimes

"Me two" Ang said

"I'm in" Torie said.

"Okay be at my house 8:00. That'll give us plenty o time." We went to gym. Then I went home.

"Rosalie, Rochelle what do you want us to make for your party?"

"You tried to tell Jake. So we are going to whip out our secret weapon." They ran down the stairs and dropped the list in my hand. I went to the supper market to buy the food. Then when I got back I put it all in the fridge. I then finished my project. Then I went to bed. I woke up at six, ran downstairs and started cooking. I was just starting to make the appetizer when the door bell rang it was the cake.

"Hello"

"Hi. Do you mind bringing it in." He followed me to the living room and...

"Here would be good thanks." He left. I finished the appetizer. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey guys" They were here I probably looked like a mess. We cooked for an hour then we were finished. We went to get dressed. People started coming. I got up and I ran downstairs. I turned on the music. I went to get the door.

"Come in" They did as I said and guest after guest arrived. Me a my friends were sitting down. It was a casino party and we were the dealers. We had volunteered because it was fun. I started my table I was playing 21. I explained the game to each play player. If you came up to the table would give you chips and you would play.

"Hello" Jake. God was he following me.

"Hello" I gave him some chips.

"So basically. You win by getting 21 and if you go over then you loose. Who ever is the closest wins. You bet when you think you win." I took out one of each card " The king, queen, jack and ten are all worth ten and the rest are worth number they are. For example five is five. But the ace is worth 11 or 1. Got it." He nodded there were 10 other people sitting there.

It went on like this for a while. Natasha yelled down from the stairs. They said they had some entertainment. I looked over at the screen it was me when I was 11.

"I love you Jake." It was when I just lost my parents and I was in a bad place. Then I started to do dance. He was my idol back then. I started dance in the video like a chicken I might add. People were laughing. I was crying. I tried to keep it quiet but Jake saw the tears fall.

"Oh my good, is that you?" Jake said. I ran to my room. I took off the button down that was on top of my dress. I hadn't told him. I got up I ran downstairs. . I grabbed Jake so we could talk alone. He looked surprised.

"It was me that you danced with at the masquerade ball. It was me."

"Oh really then.."

"Firework by Katy Perry. Fireflies and Like a G6." He went in his pocket and gave me the Ipod.

"You broke your promise." He smiled.

"She gave me permission." I smiled back. Then said good night. I went to bed. I woke up. I heard the door bell ring it was Jake.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Hi" He smiled back.

"So how is the paper going?"

"I finished it the night we got the assignment."

"Wow. Do you want to hang out today?"

"Sure"

" Um. What can we do it's raining?"

"Deddi. I'm going out."

"So where are we doing."

"Come on" I pulled him with me as I ran to the park. I was wearing my short shorts and my black t-shirt. We got to the park and we went to the swings.

"You always have to let your inner kid out."

"Yeah. I guess." I started swinging.

"What is it like being a rock star?"

"Your parents are not even your parents anymore. They're like my agent. I can't have fun without at least 10 people following me. Every issue I have is public. I never have a day without someone asking for an autograph. But there is nothing like getting on stage and performing."

_**An: A big thanks to my reader and especially my new Beta**__** Kim67255. She is really good if you have read this story I want u to know it's a lot better now**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Temp chapt 2**

"So what was up with that tape."

"That was me when I was 11. I was just learning to dance and it helped me get over my parents' death. You were my idol back then. I just got over it. You know. I wasn't even excited that you were coming you wanna know why?"

"Why"

"Because I thought that you would ignore me just like every other guy in the world. It always been like that for me. I have always been invisible. Thats why my friends are friends because we are all invisible."

"I think you are perfectly visible." I got up and he followed. I did cartwheels. We were the only ones in the park. I got a ball from the corner.

"I'll play you. But I have to warn you, you will probably get your butt kicked."

"We'll see about that." He got in the goal.

"I play if you are it the goal you have to remember how may you have saved and scored. When I score I get the goal." I kicked the ball really hard and it went in. I took goal I save 20 and I missed one I got back in goal almost immediately.

"See. I won"

"Are you good at everything?"

"Nope. It takes practice. Did you finish your part of the project?"

"Yup"

"Send it to me before tomorrow so I can edit it."

"I have to make dinner. Come on" I started running. He followed. We were back in two minutes.

"Can I help?"

"Do you know how to make eggplant parmesan?"

"It'll only take 2 minutes. It only takes long because things need to cook." I went in the fridge and got the egg plant and the bread crumbs. I started chopping them into long slices. I started cooking the sauce.

"Can you pass that spoon?" The sauce was finished. I got a pan. I put some fried eggplant then some sauce then some cheese, then did another layer until the eggplant was all used. When I was finished. I put it in the oven. It would take 20 minutes to warm through and the cheese to melt.

"Don't you have to be home for dinner?"

"Yup"

"It's six"

"I know"

"Why don't you tell me when you need to go?"

"Seven"

"Okay." I was making desert.

"Where did you learn cook so well?"

"My mom. I used to help and watch her cook. If you want to learn you have to watch someone. I also watch the food network for new recipes."

"You like to cook"

"It's relaxing. I like to make things with long recipes. You know like chicken enchiladas. Or jambalaya. I used to make sushi with my mom but Deddi doesn't like sushi. I try to make things healthy. But you can only do so much to the fatty food they ask me to cook. Most of the time I make mine with out all of that cheese and no fried food if I can help it. I don't think it's disgusting, but I wouldn't eat it. I like to eat healthy."

I sat on the counter he stood next to me. I was as tall he was when I sat on the counter. He moved closer. Then he moved a hair on my face. Then our lips touch and separated. I bit my lip holding back a giggle. But I couldn't. I got down and finished dinner at then I turned down the oven to keep it warm. I pulled him with me. He was in a daze. I sat down he followed. I grabbed my note pad and started writing. Then it was seven. I gave him another kiss.

"Bye"

"Bye" I closed the door after him. Rosalie came downstairs. I set the table and dished up the dinner onto the plates.

"I told you I would pull out my secret weapon."

"Well. I doesn't matter. That was a long time ago."

"Sure it was. Now he'll never talk to you again."

"Whatever you say." It seemed to annoy her that I was not upset. We ate. I went to bed. I woke up the next day. I wore my usual. I went downstairs. I made myself a bagel with jelly. Then I made sure I had everything for school. I ran to the mail box. I was too chicken to open it myself.

"Val. Could you open these?"

"Okay" She opened each one.

"You got into all of them." I got in.

"Oh my god" We drove to school. I meet Torie at the front. I was attracted.

"I got in." I squealed. I got into Princeton with a full scholarship.

"Oh my god."

"I got a full scholarship"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. Way to go smart pants."

"Whatever" I ran to my locker. I went to all my classes.

**At lunch**

"I got in. I got in."

"I did too."

"Me too."

"So are you okay. That must have been embarrassing."

"Nope. I'm better than okay."

"Are you still doing the dance competition on Saturday?"

"Hell yeah."

"Can I make your outfit?"

"Sure"

"Come on"

"What did you do yesterday?"

"Me and Jake hung out."

"Really did you tell him?"

"Yes"

"Well we hung out yesterday. But I don't kiss and tell so I'm not saying anything else."

"You kissed him." Damn was it that obvious. I turned red and looked away.

"You did"

"Tell me everything."

"Are you deaf? I just said I don't kiss and tell so I'm not saying anything. Get it?"

"Got it"

"Good" I walked to gym. After gym I saw Jake waiting fo me. We walked together to his car. He was giving me a ride. I pulled out my phone.

"One sec" I called Val.

"I don't need a ride today."

"Will you need a ride tomorrow?" I cover the phone with my hand.

"Will I need a ride tomorrow?"

"Nope" He gave me a crooked smile. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Nope"

"Okay. Well see you round lover girl."

"Bye" She hung up.

"Okay. I'm ready." I got in he drove off.

"Do want to come hang out or do you have better things to do."

"Nope." He put his around my waist and we walked into the house. I giggled. I open the door.

"Do you want help with your homework?"

"Yup" He said.

"Take out your stuff."

"I'll go get my computer." I ran upstairs to get my computer. I grabbed it. I went back down. He had his books on the table. We finished our homework in one hour. It was four. I cleaned up the books.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"Sure" I sat down next to him. I grabbed the remote. I gave it to him. I didn't watch TV so I didn't know of anything good to watch. We ended up watching Wipeout. It was funny. The door opened. Shit. I stood he followed me out.

"I need to make dinner you wanna help?"

"Absolutely" I ran to the kitchen it was Rosalie. She walked part way into the kitchen.

"No freaking way." I laughed. He helped me make burritos. Then when we were finished. He had to go. I went on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the help."

"You're very welcome. See you tomorrow."

"Okay" He left and I was smiling. I turned around and I had a heart attack. I saw Rosalie and Rochelle standing so close too me.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I left to make the table.

"Make everyone like you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The table was set. The doorbell rang I went to get it the twins still following me. It was Deddi I made everyone a plate accept me. I just had salad.

"Mom. You'll never guess who was here today."

"Who?"

" Jake. He was hanging out with Bella."

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Is this true Bella?"

"Yeah" I shrugged I didn't want to make it sound like more than it was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shrugged. I didn't want to talk about this. Me and Deddi were almost close.

"I didn't want to make a big deal of it." I got up washed my dishes. When they were finished I got up and washed theirs. I went upstairs and got on my computer. I logged onto facebook. Jake added me as a friend. We started chatting.

_Do you think I make everyone like me?. - I asked him._

_Well a lot of people like you. -He said_

_No - I said_

_I like you._

_I can't fathom why. _

_Because your smart and your kind. _

_Lots of people are those things._

_Your just freaking awesome. Happy _

_You just trying to make me feel better now._

_Nope_

_Whatever_

_What are you doing?_

_According to you, being awesome ._

_But thats involuntary._

_I'm writing._

_What is it about?_

_Nope. Not telling. That is the only secret I have in the world. It' not happening._

_Why do you write?_

_I like to write fantasy. That's what I do when I zone out. I think about what things would be like if it was different. If it was normal to walk on your hands you wouldn't think anything of it, if you saw someone walking down the street walking on their hands._

_You right. But I think your always right so long is it._

_700 pages_

_You're serious. How long did it take?_

_3 weeks_

_What the hell. How many stories have you written?_

_Well I guess that it would be 3 but it only got long when I got passed 20 or something. I am not finished yet though._

_You're not normal._

_There is no such thing is normal. There is no such thing as average when it comes to people. Because no two people are exactly alike._

_You are still the most awesome person ever._

_Whatever floats your boat. I have to go. ;)_

_Bye _

_Bye _

I went to bed. I was too tired to dream. I woke up the next day I got dressed. I went downstairs and grabbed a apple. I looked out the window he was there. I ran out the door and got into his car.

"Hey" He started driving.

"How is it that you get up early?" He asked

"I don't get up early I get up at 8:00."

"What. That was like 10 minutes ago."

"It only takes me 10 minutes to get everything ready. I make sure I have everything. I get dressed. I put my hair in a pony tail or sometimes I do nothing. Like leave it down. Then I eat an apple and I'm all ready."

"No make-up"

"Not on a regular BasisI say.

"I don't think I have ever met any girl that doesn't wear make up."

"None of my friends do." We were at school. I was wearing a skirt and converse because it was the summer and a t-shirt that 'I am Nerd and I'm proud'. I walked over to my friends.

**Someone who could read minds POV**

_Do freaking way _

_That bitch_

_Why did he choose her._

_She is hot why didn't I ask her out before._

_Damn_

_Damn _

_Damn _

_She is so lucky._

_Life is so unfair._

_Just cause he's famous does that mean he gets the hottest girl in school._

_Does she go to this school?_

_Who hell is she._

_Is that Bella._

_No way_

_Is she new? _

_I know her she's in my Chem class. I've known her since kindergarten. Well I don't actually know her. She was not popular so I haven't talked to her since kindergarten. _

_Damn _

**Bella's POV**

"Hey guys."

"Hey. Hi Jake"

"Hi"

"So have you finished your project?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"What are you doing?"

"Power point and video." The bell rang.

"Bye See you later." I walked swiftly to class.

The morning pasted slowly and then when I finally got to chemistry. We were first we got an A+. Like I always do. I had never gotten anything less since 5th grade when my parents died two days apart. I had hated the man he had killed my mom he was very drunk but he killed my mom and my dad had died of cancer. I transferred all my angry energy into school. My teachers were surprised because all of my B+'s turned into A+'s. I was the best student in school. I was nervous wreck but I had not shed one tear. I always was working. It kept me distracted.

People thought I was crazy. I was in a bubble. I did not feel. I just worked. If I let myself feel that pain I had no idea what would happen. When I was in my bubble people did not talked to me. Teachers never called on me because they knew I knew the answer. One day this girl walked up to me and said hi. I said hi too. We were friends that girl was Val. Then I met Torie, Alexis, Angela and Torie. They were there when my bubble popped in the summer. I cried for a day. Then I just realized they are gone there is nothing you can do. There was nothing you could have done. It's not your fault and then I acted like a normal person. The bell rang interrupting my train of thought.

"Do want to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?"

"I think my friends would be upset if I suddenly stopped talking to them."

"Okay I'll see you at my car okay." I smiled and nodded and I went in. I got a salad at sat with my friends.

"Hey guys"

"Hi, Mrs. popular."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just playing."

"So sleep over my house on Saturday correct?" I gave her high-five.

"So what kind of food?"

"Chinese." We all chimed in unison.

"So why didn't you sit with Jake?"

"I wanted to be with you guys."

"Okay I'll order the food."

"So have you met the ex?"

"What?"

"The ex"

"That reminds me One of Taylor's Band member's is moving down here and he and his band are coming to drop him off. I think his name was in?"

"Sure"

"You know it."

"Of course"

"Am I invited?" Torie asked. She had never met Taylor but he wanted to meet her. Taylor was awesome.

"Of course. He's awesome. It is against human nature not to like him. We'll go to the airport. Then we can go to 6 Flags. He is moving here and I want celebrate."

"I'll drive." Taylor had left for school to become a singer because he got signed. He was the most awesome person ever. We had been friends since the dawn of time. I don't have one childhood memory without him in it. He was there when my parents died. He was there when I lost it. I was there went he lost his dad.

"So have you met the ex?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Natalie from chem."

"Oh" Was all I said. I knew that girl very well. She was dating Jake and got famous off of it. Then they broke up for reasons unknown to me. I hadn't asked. They glared at each other, whenever they walked past each other. It kind of creeps me out but it had nothing to do with me. It was none of my business.

"Well?"

"I've met her. She's my biology partner. She never liked me. There has not been a change in behavior."

"Hmm" Alexis pondered this. I hated when Alexis stuck her nose where it doesn't belong but I loved her anyway. It was just annoying when she made wild accusations. They usually turned out to be the truth. That was the annoying part. I got up trashed my tray and sat back down. I looked her in the eyes.

"I hate it when you do this. Not this time." I plugged my ears.

"I promise. I will not tell you what I think. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless. You want to know. But you don't want to know."

"How is that possible?"

"Some part of you wants to know. The other doesn't in case it's a disaster. What if I tell if it's a good thing."

"No. I don't want to know."

"There are no good surprises. You know when it's a long time before something good is going to happen. You can't have hope. Ignorance is bliss in some ways."

"I guess" Then the bell rang. We went off to gym. Next thing I knew it was 3:00.

"Jake. I need to go with Alice today."

"Why?"

"We are going to her house for my birthday party. I'll see you tomorrow and um Taylor and his friends are moving to town and were going to hang out with him Friday. But don't tell anyone."

"You mean Taylor Lautner."

"Yeah."

"He's you ex"

"Yeah. But we are just friends. I have to go." I went on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek. Then I put my back over my shoulder and jogged over to my friends and got in. Then she drove to her house.

The next day I went to school with Alexis, Torie, and Ang. Then we all got in. She drove to school. When we arrived I went over to Jake.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"What's wrong?"

"You have a thing for rock star?" I smiled.

"No. We were friends since I was 1 and he was really talented. I taught him everything he knows in every literal sense. I taught him how to play the guitar and the drums and the piano. We started dating then. He had a band and they got big. We are just friends. It was mutual thing."

"You know the rest of the band?"

"Yeah. Of course. Jasper, Ben and Emmett and they have a new member Edward but I haven't met him. We are all really close but not like Taylor."

"Come on before we are late." I walked off he followed.

I went to my locker. His locker. I open my bag and put the homework that I had finished yesterday and got my book. I walked off to class, people starred. Why people were staring was beyond me but I was crimson by the time I got biology. School was over I went home with Jake. Later that afternoon. I got some flowers.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" The note said. I smiled.

"Meet me at the park 11:30." It also said. I would. I went upstairs. I wore something warm because it was cold outside. Then I walked to the park and then I saw it he was making out with Natalie. I ran home I went to my room and picked up my phone. I called Alexis.

"Hey, babe what up?"

"I saw him making out with Natalie."

"It's okay. You know. He's a dick. I was going to tell you but you told me not to."

"Yeah."

"Bye"

"Later" I hung up went upstairs to do my homework and when I was finished. I took a shower. My phone. rang. I went to go get it. It was Jake.

"What do you want?"

"Wow what did I do?"

"Please don't ever speak to me again" I hung up. I woke up the next day and dressed for school. I went downstairs and outside. Alexis was there I got in.

"Hey, are you okay?" 

"I'm ok I guess." She drove off. She knew that I was not going to say anything more. We got to school. I went to my locker. He was there.

"Why are you here?"

"What did I do?"

"Jake it doesn't matter. Whatever we had is over so just move out of the way before I get mad." He looked confused. But did as I asked. I walked away to class. I was trying to calm down. I didn't care about Natalie. He choose to kiss another girl. I don't blame her.

"So you broke up with Jake?"

"We were never really together"

"Oh" I got my books and walked out before. I cursed her out. I had my usual routine. Taylor was moving here tomorrow.

I went to bed woke up took a shower. I left my hair down, put some lip balm on my lips were looking dry. Then I went downstairs and got breakfast ready. The door bell rang. I got up it was 12:30.


End file.
